narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Boruto: Naruto the Movie
is the eleventh Naruto film and was first announced at the ending of The Last: Naruto the Movie. The movie was released in Japanese theatres on August 7, 2015, and is set to be released in other countries later in 2015 with English subtitles, with the USA on October 10. Masashi Kishimoto is conceiving the story about the next generation, tying into the Naruto Project. Synopsis Several years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto Uzumaki has become the Seventh Hokage of Konohagakure, which has grown into a large city with advanced technology, and the five ninja countries are at peace. Nonetheless, Naruto is overwhelmed with the responsibilities of being Hokage and rarely spends time with his wife and their children. His son, Boruto has recently become a genin and has been teamed with Sarada Uchiha: the daughter of Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha, and Mitsuki under Konohamaru Sarutobi's command. During a mission to capture a panda, Boruto shows off his newly mastered Shadow Clone Technique, but he gets into an argument with Sarada, who insists that he is actually chasing a wild bear and not the panda they are looking for. Because they are childhood friends and rivals, and that she is always watching him, Boruto feels the need to look good in front of Sarada. Boruto gets in Sarada's way as she moves to capture the panda and he uses Shadow Clones to capture the panda with ease, and Sarada scolds him for being reckless. Mitsuki compliments Boruto by saying his prodigal skills were expected due to him being the son and grandson of a Hokage. Boruto is later irritated when Konohamaru says that Boruto is likely to lose against Sarada, due to her Uchiha lineage, even though Boruto is the son of a Hokage. Konohamaru shows off his Kote to them and creates a Rasengan, which leaves them in awe, but when he launches it, it accidentally destroys a local farm. When they report to Naruto — who insists that Boruto address him as "Seventh" rather than "Dad" in his office — Boruto argues with Naruto on how his father focuses more on his Hokage duties, than their family. Before storming out, Boruto warns Naruto to be at Himawari's birthday party or else he will never forgive him. Boruto visits Katasuke to get new software for his video games and the scientist asks him if he plans to enter in the Chūnin Exams, to which Boruto says no. Boruto later meets up with Shikadai Nara and Inojin Yamanaka to play video games before he is joined by Sarada and Mitsuki. Sarada, whose dream is to become Hokage, scolds Boruto for not taking his training seriously in preparation for the Chūnin Exams and he is keeping her from getting closer to her dream. Boruto retorts that he doesn't plan to participate in the Exams, which angers her into smashing a table, and tells Sarada that if she plans to be Hokage, she better be alone or else it will cause problems to the people around her. Realizing that Boruto is just upset at his father for spending less time with him, Sarada tries to cheer him up by suggesting that they enter in the Exams to show off their amazing skills and impress Naruto. When asked by Boruto if her father will come watch her enter in the Exams, Sarada says she doubts it. While talking about Sarada's father, Mitsuki comments that his parent told him only Sasuke can fight evenly against Naruto. Boruto then asks Mitsuki about his parentage, to which the latter replies he is the son of Orochimaru. Shocked, Sarada asks if Orochimaru is his mother or father while Boruto asks who Orochimaru is. Mitsuki says it doesn't matter, much to his team-mates' confusion. Hinata and Himawari arrive to pick Boruto up to prepare for Himawari's birthday party begins. When Boruto learns that Naruto sent a shadow clone as a stand-in for Himawari's birthday party, Boruto lashed out at his mother for defending Naruto and then threw his father's old, tattered jacket out of the window in a fit of rage. Thinking Naruto was at the front door, Boruto was ready to punch him before he saw that it was Sasuke instead, who had returned to Konoha to warn Naruto of an impending threat he encountered in another dimension. Hinata informed Sasuke that Naruto was still at his office and he turned to leave, and he finds Naruto's jacket on the street. Admiring Sasuke, Boruto asked the Uchiha to take him as his apprentice so he can defeat his father. Unimpressed, Sasuke asks him if he can master the Rasengan, which the boy tries and fails, and tells Boruto to come back to him once he learns the technique. Sasuke meets with Naruto to discuss a scroll he obtained from fighting the enemy and they discuss their childhood days and the new generation. The next day, as Sarada leaves home to meet with her father and Boruto, she teases her mother about being happy now that her father is back home, and Sakura insists that Sarada must be the happiest. After learning from Sarada that Sasuke is Naruto's rival, Boruto forces Konohamaru to teach him the Rasengan but he struggles with the training, which Sarada observes from afar. Eventually, with some persuasion from Sarada and learning that Boruto mastered the Rasengan — though his is small compared to his predecessors — Sasuke agrees to take Boruto under his wing. He teaches the boy Shurikenjutsu in preparation for the Chūnin Exams, and when Boruto asks about specifics of Naruto's weaknesses, Sasuke tells him that Naruto endured several hardships in his life and overcame them in order to become the Hokage he is now, but he threatens to leave Boruto in another dimension if he tells Naruto any of this. When the Chūnin Exams commence, Boruto and his team excel in the first round when they take a test on their intelligence. In the second round, they also easily win, due to Sarada using her Sharingan. Boruto is annoyed when he receives a congratulations from Naruto via email after winning the first round, but is happy and touched when his father personally congratulates him and voices his pride in him after the second round. Naruto initiates a fist bump but Boruto simply smiles. In the third round, Sarada easily defeats her opponent and gets embarrassed when her mother proudly cheers for her from the audience. Naruto sits with his wife and daughter rather than with the other Kage when his son is matched against Shikadai Nara. Boruto seemingly wins after Shikadai surrenders due to being trapped by Boruto's Multiple Shadow Clone Technique. But Naruto senses something is wrong and, after asking Hinata to use her Byakugan, he deduces that Boruto used a forearm device, given to him by Katasuke, that stores ninjutsu techniques. Disappointed, Naruto deems Shikadai the winner and disqualifies Boruto by taking away his forehead protector and tells Boruto that he will lecture him when they get home, which causes Boruto to lash out by saying that because Naruto is never home he wouldn't understand that a lecture from his father is actually something that Boruto needs. Soon after Momoshiki and Kinshiki Otsutsuki appear with the intention to capture Kurama by kidnapping Naruto, and proceed to attack the arena, which creates chaos. Sasuke saves Sarada from falling debris and is attacked by Kinshiki. Boruto tries to attack Momoshiki with his device but all of his attacks end up getting absorbed through Momoshiki's Rinnegan, leaving him scared and defenceless. Naruto grabs his son as Shikamaru tries to restrain the two enemies but fails as Momoshiki absorbs his power. Naruto and Sasuke team up to protect their children, and Sasuke relates his past encounter with Kinshiki and how the two enemies are the threat that is stronger than Kaguya. Sarada starts to panic over Momoshiki's monstrous strength and falls to her knees, prompting Boruto to decide to protect her, despite his own fear. Naruto combines his Tailed Beast Mode with Sasuke's Susanoo to protect themselves. Ultimately, Naruto sacrifices himself to protect Sasuke, Boruto, and Sarada from Momoshiki's jutsu and, before he disappears, he entrusts Boruto to Sasuke. Seeing the true powers of his father for the first time, Boruto falls unconscious. When Boruto wakes up, he finds his mother being healed by Sakura after she tried to save his father. Feeling guilty for how badly he treated his father, Boruto finds his father's old uniform and puts it on. Sensing that Naruto is still alive and in another dimension, Sasuke decides to use his Rinnegan to teleport himself to Naruto's location and rescue him. The four Kage ally with Sasuke in the mission to rescue Naruto. Seeing Boruto wearing Naruto's old uniform, Sasuke comments that Boruto looks as stupid as Naruto did in the uniform but then gives Boruto his forehead protector to replace the one Naruto took away. Sarada pleaded to go with them, but Sasuke refused to let his daughter get involved in such a dangerous battle. Hinata also refused to let Boruto go out of fear for his safety, but she decides to trust him after seeing him wearing Naruto's old jacket and being reminded of what Naruto was like when he was younger. They arrive in the other dimension to find Naruto bound by the Ōtsutsuki pair, and the four Kage engage in battle against Kinshiki. After they fail to subdue him and are imprisoned in the Ōtsutsuki's jutsu, Momoshiki absorbs Kinishiki, which increases his strength. Sasuke and Naruto team up to fight against him and manage to overpower Momoshiki for a short time before Naruto is briefly knocked unconscious and Sasuke is severely burned by Momoshiki's Lava Chakra. Naruto comes to Sasuke's aid with his Tailed Beast Mode and becomes enraged at seeing his friend so badly hurt but is relieved to find he is okay and can still fight. They manage to gain the upper hand when Naruto combines his Tailed Beast Mode with Sasuke's Susanoo. However, after Momoshiki is defeated, Katasuke uses his device on Momoshiki, in an attempt to finish him off, but Momoshiki absorbs all of his attacks and restores his strength. Sasuke protects Boruto from Momoshiki's attacks and tells Boruto use the Vanishing Rasengan. Boruto doubts that it will actually work but Sasuke encourages him to do his best. Boruto launches his Rasengan at Momoshiki and frees the Kagethen encourages him to use his Vanishing Rasengan against Momoshiki to save the Kage. In an effort to finish Momoshiki off once and for all, Naruto lends his chakra to Boruto while Sasuke distracts Momoshiki long enough for Boruto to create a giant Rasengan. Boruto launches his attack on Momoshiki and destroys him, with his right arm severely burned as a result. After the battle, Naruto and Sasuke have a friendly argument over who won this time. From this experience, Boruto and Naruto reconcile their differences. At some point afterwards, Boruto and Naruto fist-bumped as they left for a mission and for work respectively. Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki, and Konohamaru are set on a mission to capture a panda that is running loose in the village. When asked by Sarada if he now wanted to be Hokage, Boruto tells her that he has decided to become a ninja like Sasuke, who protects the village and Hokage from the shadows. Because of this, Boruto says he supports Sarada's dream of being Hokage and promises that he will protect her no matter what, causing her to blush. From afar, Sasuke and Sakura, both smiling, watch the children. Konohamaru is chased by a wild panda and Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki jump from the Hokage Monument and into the air, as Boruto prepares to launch a Rasengan. During the end credits, the scenes show the original characters with their children. Promotional Material * Zai no Sho — A limited edition official movie book that was given to those who watched the movie in Japanese theatres. It contains an one-shot manga named , as well as chapter 700 in full color. * A light novel adaptation, written by Ukyō Kodachi, was released in Japan on August 10, 2015 (ISBN 978-4087033731). * Boruto: Road to B, a manga-omake collaboration between Masashi Kishimoto, author of Naruto, and Kenji Taira, author of Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles and Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan Legend. Trivia * The movie has two promotional posters drawn by Kishimoto. * In addition to writing the light novel of the movie, Ukyō Kodachi is also collaborating with Kishimoto on the movie screenplay. **Ukyō Kodachi is also the author of another Naruto novel: Gaara Hiden: A Sandstorm Mirage. * The theme song for the movie is Diver, performed by KANA-BOON. See Also * Naruto Project External Links * Official Website Anime::Naruto: Shippuden Movie number::8 id:Boruto: Naruto the Movie